Question: The following line passes through point $(-9, -10)$ : $y = \dfrac{19}{14} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(-9, -10)$ into the equation gives: $-10 = \dfrac{19}{14} \cdot -9 + b$ $-10 = -\dfrac{171}{14} + b$ $b = -10 + \dfrac{171}{14}$ $b = \dfrac{31}{14}$ Plugging in $\dfrac{31}{14}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{19}{14} x + \dfrac{31}{14}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-9, -10)$